


Bottle Of Whiskey

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [31]
Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angels, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Whiskey - Freeform, angels and assholes, angst angst angst, barfight, but then fluff, dean and cas and sam, in this house we call lucifer by lucy, prompt, request, supernatural cameos, supernatural nuggets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader kisses Damon because some sleazebag wouldn't stop hitting on her





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - I told that guy you're my boyfriend so he'd get off my back, could you just- I don't know- Play along?  
> Prompt - That’s so cute. You think you’re scary? Honey, I’ve seen scary and you ain’t got his smile. 
> 
> The first prompt was requested by my friend on tumblr (writing-is-ruining-my-life), I added the second one because it just really fit???

"Rough day?" Matt asked as he placed a glass of whiskey in front of you

 

"Long day," You corrected him, "You guys have really bad handwriting, it took me hours to grade your papers and no, supernatural problems are not gonna get you off the hook for this one," 

 

"Thanks, Ms Y/L/N," He chuckled, "I'll pass the message," 

 

"Hey," You dropped your voice, "If you need help, I stay back at school on Wednesdays and Fridays, alright?" 

 

"I appreciate that," He smiled and you looked around, noticing the abundance of people in the bar

 

"A little crowded tonight, isn't it?" You asked him and he nodded

 

"Yeah, Spring Breakers passing through the town. It's always a mess and we're understaffed," He sighed and refilled your glass 

 

"It's okay," You assured him, "You take care of everything- Just leave the bottle- I think I'll finish it," 

 

"Thanks so much," He smiled widely and left you to yourself

 

You looked around and saw Damon sitting a few seats away from you. You knew who he was, you knew  _what_  he was but you also had seen him change over the past few months. Your eyes met his and you sent him a soft smile as you raised your glass to him. Damon nodded to you but before he could say something, you'd already turned away. 

 

You'd seen him around with Alaric a lot. Honestly, at first, you'd assumed that they were a thing but then Alaric had cleared the confusion because he was seeing Elena's aunt. 

 

Damon had noticed you as well. You'd moved into town a while ago and somehow knew about everyone's little secret of how vampires infested the town. You were unbothered by it and no one needed to know how you knew. There was an odd flirtationship between the two of you because he would come by whenever he visited Alaric at school and you always sent him packing. However, you'd only be lying to yourself if you said that you didn't find the older Salvatore attractive. 

 

Nonetheless, you missed home. Mystic Falls was nice but you missed Kansas. You missed your old friends but you were in hiding and that was that. You were pulled out of your thoughts when someone sat next to you. You moved slightly away from the guy but it turned out that he was there was for. 

 

"What's a girl like you doin' all by yourself?" He asked sweetly, "I'm new here, maybe you could show me around?" You ignored him because the last thing you wanted was to create a scene, "How about I get you a drink, huh?"

 

"Already got one," You wrapped your fingers around the bottle that Matt had left for you

 

"Let's share then," He edged closer to you and your fingers wrapped tighter around the bottle

 

"I've got a boyfriend, bud, so, why don't you back off?" You looked into your glass as you downed it 

 

"Really?" He laughed loudly and every instinct in your body was screaming to put him down, "Where is he?"

 

"He's sitting over there," You nodded over to Damon, who was talking to another girl, "We had a fight, so, we're not really talking at the moment," 

 

"Then why don't I take your mind off of him? He's already forgotten you, baby," He offered with a laugh and you wanted to vomit

 

_For fuck's sake_ , You rolled your eyes as grabbed the bottle of whiskey and got up

 

"You're a lying bitch, you know that!" He called out to you and you stopped right behind of Damon

 

You tapped on his shoulder and his eyes showed visible surprise to see you. 

 

"I'm sorry," You whispered softly and maybe it was the whiskey or maybe it was something you'd been wanting to do, you didn't know. 

 

You put the bottle on the bar and pulled him in from the back of his neck; the next thing he knew was the feeling of his lips against yours. His thumb caressed your cheek softly and he gave into you easily. He tasted like vodka and you were already tipsy. You breathed him in and his other arm looped around your waist, pulling you closer as you stood and he sat on the barstool. When he pulled away, you really noticed how blue his eyes were.

 

"I told that guy you're my boyfriend so he'd get off my back, could you just- I don't know- Play along?" You told him in a low voice

 

Damon smirked softly and nodded, "Uh- Yeah- That's- Yup, that works too," He chuckled softly, "You could've easily taken him, you know," Damon cocked his head and nodded at the guy who was angrily cursing you, "Why didn't you? I mean- I'm not complaining," He winked, "Haven't had whiskey in a while," 

 

A blush crept under your skin and your cheeks began to burn

 

"I- Uh- I mean," You cleared your throat and uncapped the bottle, taking a gulp, "I- I didn't want a scene," 

 

"Admit it, Y/N, you just couldn't resist that good ol' Salvatore charm," He laughed and you were regretting everything instantly 

 

"Okay, well, thanks for everything but I-," You began getting up but Damon held your hand

 

"Hey, hey- Come on, I just- I never thought our first kiss would be this... intoxicating," He chuckled at his little pun and you stared at him in shock

 

"You're expecting another?" You raised your brows as you got comfortable on the barstool

 

"I'm expecting," He dragged out his words as he squinted his eyes, "That you'll at least take me out first, Y/N. I'm not that kind of a guy, you know,"

 

You roared with laughter, "Oh really? Damon Salvatore, you know  _exactly_  the kinda guy you are," 

 

"I know the guy I was," He nodded as he downed another shot of vodka, "But right now," He smiled at you and your heart began to beat a litter faster, "Right now, I'm the guy that's gonna start a bar fight," 

 

"Wait- What? Damon?" Your eyes went wide but fuckin' hell, he was faster than you in every way possible

 

"Hey, you!" He shouted at the guy who was hitting on you earlier, "Learn to take a hint," He said charmingly and smashed the bottle of whiskey that you wanted to finish against his face

 

"Damon!" You shouted but it was no use, the boys were ganging up on Damon

 

You knew well enough that it wasn't a fair fight. Even tipsy Damon could take them all and you were just waiting for an opening for the staff to intervene so you could drag him out. You saw Matt trying to break up the fight and made your way through the crowd. You grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the mess and out of the bar.

 

"What the hell, Salvatore?!" You scolded him, "There was no need to break my bottle on his face!"

 

"I was defending your ho- Wait- You're mad about the bottle?" Damon stared at you and you nodded as if it was the most obvious thing, "Not that I started a barfight for your  _honour_?" 

 

"My honour? What is this, the 1900s?" You asked him with disbelief

 

"Well," He shrugged, "You know,"

 

"Never mind!" You groaned, "Fine, a bad statement on my part," He laughed and you smiled as well, "You know what, this has been too much for one day- I'm gonna- I'm gonna head home," 

 

"Let's walk," Damon offered, "You know- Neither of us should drive. That's not safe," 

 

"Right," You gave him a sly look, "Okay, come on, then," 

 

The walk began almost silently. Both you weren't sure what to say, exactly. You'd just kissed him and he'd broken a bottle of whiskey on some sorry guy's face. Your hands were shoved in your pockets and his hands were in his pockets too. You were staring at the pavement as you walked and you felt like maybe the magic of liquid courage was wearing off.

 

"So, tell me your secret," He suddenly nudged your shoulder with his

 

"What secret?" You cocked a brow

 

"How you always know things- You know- You knew about me, about Bonnie, even Alaric," He explained, "So, what are you?"

 

"Human," You laughed, "I'm human. Trust me, I'm human. If I die once, I'll die for- Well- I won't probably come back," 

 

"That doesn't sound very human," He chuckled and you did too

 

"Yeah- I've got some friends outside this little town," You took in a deep breath, "They'd go through heaven and hell to find me if anything ever happened. Literally," 

 

"You still haven't told me how you know things," He pointed out and you smirked

 

"I just- I've got an angel looking out for me," You explained vaguely 

 

"Should I stay away then?" Damon pulled you into a darkened alley, "Since you're so...  _surrounded_  by angels," 

 

"You love thinking you're all that," You smiled and his eyes shined in the darkness, "That’s so cute. You think you’re scary?," You giggled softly as you realized that maybe the alcohol was still very much in play, "Honey, I’ve seen scary and you ain’t got his smile," Damon's demeanour faltered and he began to back away but you looped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, "The night's still young," You breath ghosted against his skin as you whispered into his ear

 

"I still gotta make up to you for that bottle," Damon's hands landed on your waist and his body pressed against yours

 

His lips connected with yours again but it wasn't soft anymore. It was teeth and tongue and all-consuming. You gasped as he nibbled on your lip and you tasted copper but you didn't feel unsafe. You didn't feel threatened. You kissed him back with an equal fervour and his buckle dug into your stomach. 

 

You pulled away and Damon's blue eyes were almost black. 

 

"We should- We should go someplace else," You swallowed as you tried to catch your breath 

 

Damon smiled softly and nodded, "You still haven't asked me out, you know. I'm telling you, Y/N, I'm not that kinda guy!"

 

You laughed loudly and pulled him out of the darkened alley and began to walk towards your home

 

"Tell me, Damon, what kind of guy are you  _exactly_?" You asked as a blush burned your cheeks

 

"The kind that's gonna be around for a while," He whispered softly as his finger intertwined with yours and your heart skipped a beat

 

Maybe Mystic Falls wasn't such a bad place to hide after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE FOLLOW UP!!!
> 
> i know the first chapter was supposed to be a ONESHOT but there was comment by pixie and this oneshot turned into a fucking crossover because i have no control over my life and i have no idea whats happening  
> it wasn't even supposed to be this long?!?!?! over 5k words?!?!?! how???? why??? i don't???? i'm ???? anyway - i hope y'all enjoy!!!
> 
>  
> 
> oh ALSOooo major ANGST ahead!!!

You banged on the door as hard as you could. You were shaking with adrenaline and maybe that's why you could even run. Your shoulder was dislocated and one of your eyes was losing vision because of the swelling. 

 

"Help!" You banged on the door again, "Please! _Anyone_?!" 

 

The door swung open and a tall man with dirty blonde hair stood in front of you. You didn't wait for him to invite you in, you just pushed him aside and shut the door. He didn't say anything but his eyes lingered on you curiously. 

 

"I'm- I'm sorry," You breathed as you slid down to the floor, "I need a place to hide- My- Please- Don't call the police- My dad- He's,"

 

"Did he hit you?" He looked down at you and you nodded weakly, "Has this happened before?" He crouched down in front of you and your stomach dropped

 

"I don't want any trouble," Your eyes went wide as you noticed that the house was dark and empty, "I'll leave- I'll - I don't want-," 

 

"You're a decent human- Your soul isn't tainted yet," His eyes swept over you as if he was analyzing you, "Your father is supposed to- Is he not supposed to care for you? Is that not what humans do?" 

 

"Ever heard of abusive parents?" You spat as you stared at him in disbelief

 

"Is it common?" He cocked his head to the side and you nodded again

 

"More common than you'd think," You sighed and felt your heart sink

 

"I'll take care of it," He smiled softly and your heart thundered

 

"No, no," You tried to stop him but you were just seventeen and not strong enough and already too broken to do anything, "Please, he's- he's stronger when he's raging," 

 

"Don't worry, little girl," He said softly, "He won't bother you again," He touched your temple and your injuries healed 

 

"What the hell?" You backed away from the man with piercing blue eyes

 

"Actually,  _from_  hell," He chuckled softly and disappeared right in front of your eyes

 

"What the fuck?!" You gasped as you stared into the darkness of the empty house

 

It took you a few moments to register what just happened but when it did, you ran back to your home. When you got there, the house was silent. The lights were on. The furniture was rolling on the floor, a broken table in the middle of the hall and the broken plates were scattered everywhere but there was no one in the house. 

 

"D- Dad?" You called out shakily but were met with silence

 

"Why are you looking for him?" The same man from before appeared behind you

 

"Who- What are you?" You fell back, "What did you do?" 

 

"I told you I'd take care of, did I? Well, I took care of it," He smiled charmingly 

 

"Oh god, this is a dream- just a very twisted dream," You bent over, feeling sick, "I wanted him dead for so long and now I can't wake up," 

 

"He's dead, Y/N," He told you soothingly, "You're free now," 

 

"I- I never told you my name," You stared at the man with horror

 

"You didn't have to," He grinned and you swallowed, "I know a lot many things that you can't even begin to comprehend, little girl,"

 

"Wh- What's going on?" You couldn't breathe and your mouth was dry, "What are you going to do to me?"

 

"I'm going to keep you alive," He told you soothingly, "And safe- No one will ever hurt you again- But all that will come for a price. Do you understand?" You nodded, "Good human,"

 

"What- What are you?" You squeezed out of yourself

 

"I'm the best chance you got in this world," His eyes pierced into your soul and darkness consumed you 

 

* * *

 

You felt a softness beneath yourself when you came to. You didn't dare to open your eyes because you weren't sure if the nightmare would continue or not. 

 

 _It's a dream. It was a dream. I'm fine. Just- Just fucking move. Open your eyes! But what if he's still here?_ Your mind was racing and your breath hitched slightly

 

"I know you're awake," His voice carried softly and your eyes shot open 

 

"No, no, no, no," You pushed yourself up and pressed your hands against your ears, "This isn't happening," 

 

"I did you a favour and you're being ungrateful," His voice was cold and his made you shiver, "I will not ask again,  _look at me_ ," 

 

You didn't dare to defy him. You'd know that command and that demeanour anywhere and you were already shaking. 

 

"You're no different," You whispered, "You're just like my father- You're just like him- You're going to hurt me if I don't listen- You'll punish- You'll hit me- You'll- You'll just take and take and take until there's nothing left," You broke into a sob and he stood there dumbstruck 

 

"What did he do to you?" His voice was suddenly softer, comforting, "You can either tell me or I'll see myself," 

 

"As if you can't- can't already see," You choked on your tears, "You're welcome to look," You spat but you didn't realize that you were giving him consent

 

The next thing you knew was that his index and middle fingers were in the middle of your brows and your eyes had gone milky white. He saw it all. He saw how abusive your father was. He saw how your father drove your mother to kill herself and blamed it on you. He saw how you tried to take everything he dished out but last night, last night he almost could've killed you and that's why you'd run. 

 

When he pulled away, there was silence. 

 

"I'm not like him- Like your father," He finally spoke after your sobs had died down, "I will not hurt you like he did. I'm not an animal. Even animals don't do such things," You swallowed and he caressed your cheek, healing your head of the throbbing that usually follows after a cry

 

"I don't- What's going on?" You were scared but confused as well, "Who are you?" 

 

"I've been known by many names over the centuries," He smiled as he looked at you, "But you can call me Lucifer," 

 

"Right," You couldn't help but laugh, "You're- This- Oh my god, this is- Is this really happening?" 

 

"You're the first human I've met," Lucifer explained slowly, "I was right, you're all doomed but I never thought that parents would be inflicting such cruelties on their own young," 

 

"How do I know it's- Like- You're you?" You looked at him suspiciously and he smirked 

 

Lucifer's eyes glowed red and he stuck out his forked tongue. Your gasped in surprised but were also shocked when you didn't pass out. 

 

"And my dad?" You thought about what happened to him

 

"Dead," He stated without emotion, "Eternity in hell," 

 

"Do you- Would you know where my mother is?" Your curiosity got the better of you

 

"I don't know, little girl," Lucifer shook his head, "I'm not exactly friendly with the higher-ups,"

 

"But you're an angel!" You exclaimed as you remembered religious studies from school 

 

"Who was cast out for pointing out the obvious," He reminded you and you quieted down soon enough 

 

"What now?" You stared at him 

 

"May I?" Lucifer looked at you, his palm extended towards your chest, unsurely, you nodded and a searing pain shot through your body, "Now, I honour my word to keep you safe- I've branded you. No demon, no angel, no creature will ever find you- even me. Unless if you call for me," 

 

"What's the price?" You breathed in

 

"You tell me everything there is to know about your world," The smile that crept across Lucifer's face was something that would always be etched in your mind

 

* * *

 

In the years that followed, you got to know Lucifer's brother. The only one that wasn't trying to actively kill you because you were close to Lucifer and because he cared for you. His name was Castiel. 

 

You met a pair of brothers through him stayed in Kansas for a while before moving to Mystic Falls but you still missed it at times. However, that was all before you met Damon. 

 

You'd never counted on meeting anyone and you'd never thought you'd begin to love the vampire that everyone had told you to stay away from but here you were, in his bed, in his arms as the light filtered through the curtains, almost a decade later since you'd met Lucifer. 

 

"Morning, angel," Damon whispered softly 

 

"I told you to not call me that," You sighed as you rolled over and tried to bury yourself under more pillows

 

"You never told me why," He argued, "I'll keep calling you angel until you tell me why, angel," 

 

"Why are you even awake? I thought vampires were supposed to sleep during the day and yet I'm the one stuck with the  _only_  one that's a morning person," You groaned as you wrapped yourself but Damon was already out of bed and pulling the curtains back to let the light in 

 

"Hey," He whispered as he crouched down by your side of the bed, "I made plans for us," 

 

"Hi," You couldn't help but smile as you looked into his brilliant blue eyes, "I have plans too,"

 

"Really?" He squinted his eyes and kissed the tip of your nose, "What are those?" 

 

"Me staying in bed for as long as possible," You rolled over and turned your back towards him 

 

"Come on, Y/N," Damon pulled away the sheets, "Get up or I'll make you get up," 

 

"Salvatore, you and I both know that you'll never make a woman do something she doesn't want to," You giggled as you propped yourself on your elbows and shot him a look

 

"Ugh- Fine," He rolled his eyes, "My upbringing has become my downfall," He climbed over you slowly and you breath hitched because you could never get used to it

 

You and Damon had been together for almost eight months since that night at the bar but you still couldn't get over how amazing he was or how amazing he had become. He was caring and sweet and polite. A side that no one had really seen apart from you and you were perfectly fine with keeping it a secret. 

 

Damon buried his head in the crook of your neck as he caressed your cheek.

 

"Please get up," He whispered softly 

 

"Why?" Your fingers twisted in his hair and you smiled, "What about breakfast?"

 

"I- It was supposed to be a surprise but I don't think I'll be able to make you leave this bed if I don't tell you," He groaned loudly and rolled off of you, "I wanted to take you for a breakfast picnic," His nose brushed against yours and your eyes widened in shock

 

"A- A picnic?" You stared at him, "But- Oh goodness, you're killing me," You pulled him closer and kissed him passionately 

 

Never would you have ever thought that Damon Salvatore would be the one to be such a romantic at heart but he truly was. Wine and flowers at dinner and now picnics for breakfasts. With each passing day, you fell more and more in love with him but honestly, you didn't know if you could say it just yet. 

 

* * *

 

"It's been nice, you know," You leaned against Damon as you two watched the sky turn brighter, "I never thought you'd be the gentleman type," 

 

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Damon rolled his eyes and you giggled

 

"No, I mean- Everyone told me that it was a bad choice," You confessed, "But if anything, I'm really glad I didn't listen to anyone. The past few months have been nothing if not perfect," 

 

"Must be my 1900s charm then," He winked and your heart filled with warmth

 

"Damon," You took a deep and turned to look at him, "I've been wanting to tell you that I-,"

 

"Well, well, isn't this a lovely sight," A voice cut through, "If I didn't admire the feeling of love that Father had created, I would've broken that foul creature's spine by now," 

 

"What do you want?" Damon stood quickly and his arm stretched across your chest protectively, "Who are you?"

 

"This is private property," You shot angrily, "Or did you leave your manners in another millennium?"

 

The man stood stoically and his clothes made it very obvious as to  _what_  he was. An angel. 

 

"Oh, you're a feisty one, aren't you," He laughed, "No wonder  _he_ branded you with his name on your soul and bones- Call for him. Now,"

 

"Y/N, what's going on?" Damon looked at you

 

"Which one are you?" You asked the angel

 

"Call. Him. NOW!" His voice boomed and Damon grabbed your wrist, "Call him or your vampire dies," 

 

 _No,_  Your heart stopped, "I'll- I'll call him- Let Damon go and I'll call him," 

 

"Thank you for your cooperation," He smiled curtly 

 

"Can I have a moment, please?" You swallowed and he nodded

 

"Y/N, seriously, what's going on here?" Damon's voice was a whisper as you wrapped your arms around him

 

"Take my phone- get far away from here. Go back to the manor- That's a safe distance. Call Lucy. Explain the address, explain it exactly and then- only then- after Lucy is here- Then, you come for me," You pulled away, "Do you understand?" 

 

"Y/N-," Damon was ready to argue but you shook your head

 

"If you don't leave, he will kill you and then that won't do anyone any good- Please- Just- I _need_ you to trust me," You pleaded and he nodded as he left you alone with the angel

 

"All yours now," You smiled brightly, "Where's the cavalry? Alone? Surprising. I mean, aren't you guys usually pack animals?" You laughed as you tried to buy time, "Oh, sorry- Even animal have integrity," 

 

You blinked and a dozens more appeared. You gulped as you hoped that Damon had made the call because if the angels were asking you to call him  _here_  then there must be a trap. 

 

"Enough games," Another appeared in front of you, "Call him here," Her voice was low, full of venom, "Or we will kill you,"

 

"See- Like- If you kill me then how will you call him?" You chuckled nervously 

 

"We've got our ways, little human," She smiled slowly, "Your soul would be gone but your bones will still bear his mark," 

 

 _Oh no_ , Your mind was going crazy,  _Damon, where the fuck are you?!_

 

"Make the call," She pressed the angel blade against your abdomen 

 

"I- I- I'm-," Your nerves really kicking in and laughter was beginning to bubble up inside you, "Oh my goodness," You laughed loudly and they all exchanged looks

 

"Humans will forever confuse me," She pressed the tip and you felt it tear your skin slightly 

 

You choked on your laughter. You looked into her eyes and smiled softly. Off in the distance, you saw Damon with another man, and oh, you'd know that man anywhere. _The Light Bringer_ was here. 

 

Your hand wrapped around the angel's wrist. 

 

"You're all doing to die," You giggled and she plunged the blade into but you were able to guide it ever so slightly to the right, making her miss your vital organs but it went through you still

 

A loud snap echoed through the estate and every angel vessel burst. You slumped down and blood was flooding out of the open gaping wound but in panic, you stupidly pulled out the blade instead of using it as a plug for the wound. 

 

"Oh fuck," You gasped and Damon joined your side

 

"Hey- Hey," He held your face as you looked at him weakly, "Come on, I just got you," He bit into his wrist and held it to your lips, "Why aren't you healing? Baby? Y/N?" You were losing a lot of blood, "She's going to die!" Damon screamed and Lucifer appeared next to you

 

"She won't make it," Lucifer assessed, "They tainted the blade- I can't heal her- She can only heal on her own or not at all. Where's the nearest hospital?" 

 

You lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

"You're beautiful, you know that," Damon's index finger traced your circles on your naked back 

 

"I'm still not getting up," You smiled to yourself as you hid your face so he wouldn't know that you were blushing

 

"I know you're blushing," He told you knowingly, "I can feel the skip in your heart- I can feel the way your skin shivers under my touch," 

 

"Trying new ways to get me out of bed, Salvatore?" You laughed as you finally looked at him, "I'm really thinkin' that maybe you've changed  _too much_  for my taste you know- I mean- Most guys want to get a girl in their bed and you're always trying to kick me out," 

 

"You're making me waste daylight," He scrunched up his face dramatically, "And- I really want to take you to school today,"

 

"You just want to show me off and I know it," You smirked at him, "Alaric is going to flip and I'm not ready for the whole _he's not good for you_  conversation," 

 

"Do you really think that?" Damon's voice dropped and you sat up to look at him properly

 

"Do I think what?" You asked him even though you knew what he was talking about 

 

"That I'm no good for you," He leaned closer playfully but you could feel the hurt in his voice

 

You got up and straddled his thighs as you kissed him softly. Your chested pressed up against his and he wrapped his arms around your waist.

 

"I'll be ready in thirty minutes," You told him softly, "I'll even wear your leather jacket- Maybe you can pick me up after school too. Make sure everyone gets to see what's going on, okay?" 

 

"You sure about his?" His fingers intertwined with yours, "About us?" 

 

"We've been together for almost two months," You assured him, "If I was to run for the hills, I would've already- Plus, I don't really like it when girls hit on you,"

 

"Oh, my," Damon gasped softly, "Y/N Y/L/N, are you the jealous type? I don't if I can handle that you know? That's too much for me to-," 

 

You shut him up by kissing him again. You could feel him smile and your heart soared. 

 

"There's just one more thing," He pulled you closer again and your brows furrowed, "I need you to wake up- I miss you so, so much, Y/N," 

 

"Damon- What?" You stared at him but he kept on talking

 

"Please," He spoke with a softness you'd never known, "Y/N, I need you. I just found you and you told me to trust you but you've been here for too long and I couldn't heal you and I'm scared- I'm really scared," 

 

* * *

 

"I don't know if I can keep losing the ones I love," Damon was holding your hand and his eyes were bloodshot 

 

You stirred slowly and your body twitched. Pain flooded through your entire abdomen and you groaned softly. 

 

"Hey," Damon was suddenly towering over you, "I thought I lost you,"

 

You opened your eyes and his face came into focus but your mouth was too dry. 

 

"Water?" He asked and you nodded 

 

He held the straw to your lips and the liquid felt heavenly as it slipped inside you and you drank greedily. 

 

"What happened?" You looked around, "Why am I here? Why didn't you heal me?" 

 

"I- I couldn't- I don't know what happened," Damon sat back down again, "Maybe when you're all better, you can actually tell me what exactly went down that day," 

 

"That day?" You repeated as you sat up, "How long was I out?"

 

"About two weeks- You- You lost a lot of blood," He sighed, "Your friend left right after bringing you here- Y/N, he- he teleported?" You chuckled and nodded, "Not to mention that he completely decimated a small army with a snap of his fingers! What the hell is going on, Y/N!? And your phone kept ringing until the battery ran out and-," 

 

"Damon, I can explain everyth-," The words were barely out of your mouth when the door opened and three people walked in 

 

"Get away from her," One of them growled and Damon stared at you 

 

"Dean-," Your head was swimming,  _This can not be happening_ , "Let's just everyone calm down," You held onto Damon's hand, "And he's not going anywhere," 

 

"You're- Y/N- Why are you holding the vampire's hand?" The dark haired man cocked his head to the side

 

"The same reason you hold Dean's hand, Cas," You gave him a tight-lipped smile, "He's my boyfriend and everyone needs to calm down," 

 

"Good to see you, Y/N," The tallest of them walked up to you and leaned down to hug you, "Sorry for coming in guns blazing but Luce didn't tell us much," 

 

"Yeah, well, she didn't tell _me_ much either," Damon rolled his eyes and you gave his hand a soft squeeze

 

"Where is Lucy?" You looked at Castiel 

 

"He's taking care of some things and we got caught up as well- That's why we took so long to get here," Cas stated darkly, "They should've never come after you- You are not part of this- any of this," 

 

"You call him Lucy?" Sam gave you a look and you shrugged with a smirk 

 

"What is  _any of this_?!" Damon was beginning to lose patience

 

"Hey, why don't you back off, pal," Dean snarled and Damon was in his face

 

"Why don't you make me?" Damon growled and the tension was becoming unbearable 

 

"Enough!" You scolded them both and a pain shot through you, "Fuckin' hell- Lucifer, get your ass here, now!" 

 

Silence fell and with a pop, the same man that Damon had called was standing in the room. 

 

"Is this really happening right now?" Damon looked around, "Why am I the only one bothered by this?" 

 

"It was great to see everyone," You took a deep breath, "Lucy, please make sure that Dean, Cas, and Sam are sent to the bunker- I- I still need to rest. Damon, I-," The room was suddenly emptier and Lucifer looked at the two of you

 

"No, it's alright," Damon shoved his hands in his pockets, "You clearly need to sort through this," 

 

"Damon-," You tried to call after him but he was already gone and Lucifer was already eyeing you, "Don't," 

 

"I didn't even say anything, little girl," Lucifer smiled softly as he sat at the edge of the bed, "But truly? Him? A vampire? He doesn't even have a soul  _and_  he's already been condemned to an eternity in Purgatory," 

 

"He's a good man," You sighed, "What happened? Why did you leave without telling him anything?" 

 

"It wasn't my place to tell him anything," He cocked a brow, "Alright fine- I didn't think he was worth my time. I had business to take care of,"

 

"And did you?" You twisted your fingers together, "Take care of business, I mean," Lucifer nodded curtly

 

"You won't be bothered again," He ran his hands over his face, "I never meant for you to get hurt. I swore to keep you safe and never let any harm come to you and yet, here we are," 

 

"It was bound to happen eventually," You took a deep breath, "This isn't your fault- But- How did they even find me?"

 

"They had been looking for a long while, little girl," He shrugged, "Perhaps, it was just a matter of time," 

 

"Why didn't you heal me?" You held your side, "It hurts like crazy, honestly and I can't even laugh," 

 

"They did something to the blades. It's something new they're trying and it seems to be working," Lucifer explained slowly, "Castiel is looking at the blade that you pulled out of yourself. It's unlike the ones we have- It's composition is different- It makes it immune to angel healing," 

 

"How am I still alive?" Your eyes widened in shock 

 

"Like always, my brothers and sisters underestimated the humans and how far they have come since Father created them- created you," Lucifer chuckled softly and you couldn't help but smile, "They didn't think that medical wonders were a thing that could help you survive," 

 

"You should've told Damon what was going on," Tears filled your eyes, "He's- He's never going to trust me again," 

 

"Don't lose faith," He caressed your cheek, "He's been here for two weeks and didn't leave your side for even a moment. He might not a soul but he's still got a heart," 

 

"Are you going soft on me?" You giggled slowly but groaned because of the pain

 

"That's what you get for laughing at the devil, little girl," Lucifer smirked, "I'll see you soon- But for now, you need to rest,"  

 

Just like that, he put you sleep and he was gone himself. The room was as empty as if no one but you had been there. 

 

* * *

 

During the course of next few weeks, Alaric visited most often. He would come after the school and stay till late at night. Even though you appreciated his company, you wanted Damon's more. You couldn't blame him. He'd opened him home- his heart to you and you'd hidden a very big part of your life from him and it almost cost him his life. You weren't surprised that Damon had just gone and left. 

 

* * *

 

"So, when are either of you gonna tell what  _actually_  happened?" Alaric mused as you had dinner in your bed

 

"What do- What did he tell you?" You decided to ask instead

 

"Told me to ask you," He leaned forward in his chair 

 

"I take it you spoke to him recently then," You stabbed the Jell-O with your plastic fork and Alaric didn't answer your question

 

"Y/N," He pulled his chair forward, "We found blood everywhere- Damon was going crazy but he wouldn't say anything- None of us has ever seen him in such a panic and you'll be out of here soon- So, what happened?" 

 

"The past caught up," You smiled softly, "That's all you need to know," 

 

* * *

 

Another week passed and the nurse explained to you how you were supposed to take care of yourself. You sat on the bed and finally called Sam. 

 

"Hello?" His voice came through 

 

"Hi," You weren't sure what to say, "It's me- I, uh, I'm getting discharged tonight," 

 

"That's good to hear," Sam's voice was soft, "How are you doing?" 

 

"It's gonna scar for sure," You tried to hide behind sarcasm 

 

"You know what I mean, Y/N," He stated and you could hear him rolling his eyes

 

"Are you mad that I made Lucy send you back?" Your voice dropped low

 

"I'd told Dean that we didn't need to go but he wasn't listening- He threw a tantrum when Lucifer brought us back but I don't blame you," He assured you, "We came in guns blazing and probably scared your boyfriend," 

 

"Ex-boyfriend, I guess," You sighed, "I mean- I don't know. I haven't heard from him since that day and I've got a medical debt to look forward to," 

 

"Don't worry about that," Sam suddenly said, "I hacked into the hospital database and paid for all your treatment," 

 

"You're a lifesaver- Thank you so much. I had no clue how I was going to pay for anything," You chuckled softly and silence fell 

 

"Y/N, look, don't be a stranger- Let things cool down and then maybe you can come back," He offered, "Your room's still the same," 

 

"Thanks, Sam but I don't know- I mean, I found something really worthwhile with Damon and now- I'm just-," You sniffed and took a breath, "I'm not sure about anything," 

 

"Call me if you want to come back and I'll get you, okay?" Sam gave you comfort and you hung up after a quick goodbye 

 

You signed your discharge papers and got into a cab to go home. When you got to your apartment, you noticed how proper everything was. You were expecting things to be covered in dust or just messy. Considering that you hadn't been here for over a month and the only person who had a spare key was Damon. 

 

You opened the windows to let the evening air in and sat down on the couch. 

 

"I'm sorry, Damon," You whispered to yourself into the emptiness, "You deserved better,"

 

"Is that what you're gonna tell everyone then?" A voice cut through the silence and when you looked up, Damon was standing in the doorway, "I didn't know you were back- I'll- I'll go- I just- I saw the open windows and I thought it was a burglar or something," 

 

"No-," You quickly said but didn't have the courage move, "I- Don't go- I still owe you an explanation," 

 

"You don't owe me anything, Y/N-," He began but you stared him with pleading eyes and he reluctantly nodded, "You know when you said  _call Lucy_  I had imagined a pretty little redhead would show up, not a blonde guy," He tried to make a joke to ease the tension but it didn't really work

 

"His name's Lucifer," You swallowed and Damon gave you a look as he sat down on the coffee table in front of you, "Yeah- It's his real name. He's actually  _that_  Lucifer. The devil. The people who showed up during the picnic wanted me to call for him because they'd set a trap for him- They were angels. That's why I'd asked you to call him from a safe distance. I met him when I was seventeen- It was a complete accident- But he's looked out for me since then," 

 

You took a deep breath and told Damon about the Winchesters and Castiel and about your life before Mystic Falls. You didn't really let him get a word in during the whole time you were talking. By the time you were done, almost two hours had passed and he was sitting next to you on the couch. However, you never mentioned your father. 

 

"I know it's a lot to take in and I'll understand if you don't want- I mean if you leave, I'll understand that," You wiped your eyes, "I wanted to tell you this when we were watching the sky before everything happened but I felt like it was maybe too soon and now I think that it may be too late but I really care for you and you really do deserve less baggage than what I have to offer," 

 

A heavy silence fell between you two. 

 

"After I left," Damon began slowly, "He came to see me- Your friend- _The devil_ ," He chuckled under his breath, "Eyes glowing red- Wings in the shadows- With one threat- That if anything happened to you, something far worse would happen to me for much longer,"

 

"Like I said, he just looks out for me," You rubbed your hands on your knees, "That's all,"

 

"He told me why he looks out for you, Y/N, because he knew you wouldn't tell me," Damon's voice dropped to a whisper and a shiver ran down your spine, "Did- Did your father ever drink?"

 

"No," You shook your head, "Maybe that's the scary part? That he was sober through it all. That nothing else was there influencing his judgment. No drugs or alcohol. It was just him. When I met Lucifer- He saved me-," You laughed at the absurdity of the statement, "The devil saved me. I could've died that night but I didn't and I'm so grateful because all the events in my life brought me here and I got to meet you and I got to meet someone who was good to me and who cared for me-,"

 

"You got to meet someone who loved you," Damon suddenly spoke and even through your teary eyes, his unfocused face was holding a smug expression, "Beat you to it, didn't I?" You nodded and kissed your cheek softly, "Did I ever- I'm sorry if I ever scared you. I'm not- I promise to never hurt you or make you feel like I'd-," You placed your lips against his and a quietness engulfed the room

 

The kiss wasn't rushed. Your hands pressed against his chest and he pulled you closer by the back of your neck. It was a silent promise for the future and you were ready for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNND THATS ALL FOLKS
> 
> i hope you liked it?? a few cameos! supernatural and TVD are in the same universe and no one can convince me otherwise, k?
> 
> on another note - thinking of doing a teen wolf fic but cant decide if a should do a  
> theo raeken x reader or peter hale x reader ????  
> HELP
> 
> anywayyy 
> 
> leave a commenttt!!  
> let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a commment!!  
> i LIIIVVVEEEE for the feedback!


End file.
